Separation Relocation
by purehalo
Summary: Steve's injured, Danno's having fun. A silly little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone!


Hey guys! Anyone else had the last episode on repeat? Or more notably the first few minutes with the ice pack! Guh! It doesn't take much to make my day!

This is a silly little fic that was way more fun to write than it should have been! But what can i say? I'm a sucker for H/C especially when there's Danno snark to play with!

Disclaimer: Really ? I need one of these? Ok fine, but if they ever come up for sale they're mine ya hear me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesdays were always Tessa's favourite days. Not Fridays like most people in her office, or Saturdays like her kids , who celebrated the day by running and screaming through the house loud enough to wake the dead.

Tuesdays. Her very most favourite day of the week.

It was the day that Dean started work at 10am instead of 7.30am . The other 4 days of the week he'd catch the bus to the harbour, but Tuesdays he could lay in for a little while, take their one and only beat up car and drop the kids to school, swing by the coffee shop to enjoy his favourite cappuccino in peace while reading the newspaper, and then make his way to work.

Tuesdays Tessa could leave the kids at home and walk to work instead. It was a long walk, taking 45 minutes. But she didn't mind. Sometimes she'd walk along the roads, taking in the sights and sounds of the early morning Hawaiian rush hour, other mornings she'd take a slight detour to walk along the beach. The solitude of that part of the beach in the morning was in direct contrast to the screaming, hyper active kids she'd left at home with her husband, Dean.

She stopped to take off her shoes, as her feet sunk into the warmth of the sand, Tessa raised her head to the new morning sunshine and smiled. Definitely a good day to take the scenic route. She walked along, occasionally dipping her toes into the tide as it lapped at the foot of the beach. Her blonde hair ghosted across her face as the breeze escaped the arms of the ocean for the freedom of the land.

The distant call of birds intermingled with the voices of the surfers sitting out in the ocean. Tessa turned her tanned face toward the surfers and was about to wave a hello when two men crashed over the wall to the beach and landed in a heap at her feet. She jumped back as the taller, more muscular of the two leaped to his feet, he stood in an awkward fighting stance, his body twisted to the left as the other man, slightly shorter but just as muscular, pulled himself to his feet, a knife extended toward the first man. His face pure hatred.

The first man glanced toward Tessa, he stepped in front of her, shielding her from the knife and the dead eyes of the other man. She dared not move. The man protecting her stood awkwardly. His right arm held close to his body, the shoulder clearly dislocated. Even though he was wearing a black T, Tessa could see the sweat that coated his body. His breath came in quick gasps. Whatever had happened between these two men had resulted in one running and the other giving chase. The man holding the knife wore ripped jeans and a torn white shirt. She guessed the tear had come from the dive over the wall and wasn't by choice of fashion.

"Give it up, Lopez" Her protector snarled .

"Make me." Came the slightly accented reply.

"I'd really rather you just give up." Lt Commander Steve McGarrett asked as politely as he could. The morning had already smacked full force crap and he really didn't want to have to fight one armed.

His opponent had other ideas.

The other man lunged, his tattooed arms flexed as he attempted to imbed his knife into the former SEALS chest. Steve sidestepped, twisted himself to the left and feigned to the right. The diversion giving him the second he needed to gain the upper hand and use his left elbow full force on the back of the smaller man's head. He dropped the knife, but annoyingly for Steve stayed conscious. He had hoped the fight would be a short one but clearly his full force crapped out day had better ideas. The tattooed man landed a blow to Steve's ribs, knocking the Lt Commander onto his knee's. He needed to act before his attacker could fire off another punch, or worse, find the knife and use it on either Steve or the young woman standing in the tide, shocked stone still by the fight in front of her. The last thing he needed right now was a hostage situation. Steve used his leg and swept the man's feet out from under him, without thinking what he was about to do he jumped onto the fallen man and with two well placed left punches to the face, knocked him out cold.

Steve sat panting. The fire in his shoulder spreading down toward his wrist one way , and down toward his ribs the other. With each breath he felt the fire blossom. Now all he needed to top off the day was a lecture.

"Exactly, and feel free to use your words, what don't you understand about 'wait for back up'?" Danny asked as he came to a stop by the two men.

Today was definitely up there with the king of crappy days.

"He was gonna run." Said Steve matter of factly as he carefully stood.

"Because you let him know you were there."

"No, Danny. He was going to run , because he'd seen you advance on Sparky over there."

"Sparks. For the last time ese, my name is Sparks."

"Shut up, _Sparky_." Danny pointed his most frightening point to silence his suspect. He then turned his glare back to Steve. "So you decided to ignore me and run after this idiot all by your lonesome, after he'd knocked you through a window and dislocated your shoulder."

"It's not dislocated, its only separated."

"Really? You're going to seriously go along with that argument?"

"S'not that bad."

"Oh really, Steven. Are you a doctor?"

"No, are you?" Steve outwardly cringed at the poor comeback. Danny put his hands on his hips as he smirked at the injured man.

"Excuse me." Tessa took a tentative step toward the men. Both looked at her in surprise. Steve had completely forgotten she was there.

"Are you ok?" She approached Steve carefully, she had a pretty good idea from the way they handled themselves that they were cops, but just in case, she kept her distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve went to shrug to prove his point but thought better of it as the fire crept slowly from his shoulder to his head. "Sorry about all this. Are you ok?"

"Yes, you made sure of that. Are you sure you're ok?" Tessa looked to Danny for confirmation. Steve wasn't sure what annoyed him more. The fact she knew he'd clearly cover up his injury even though she'd known him barely ten minutes, or the fact Danny was still smirking.

"He'll be fine. We're cops by the way. I'm Detective Williams and this is Lt Commander McGarrett. Sorry you had to witness all this."

"Wasn't quite what I was expecting first thing in the morning. Do you guys need me to give a statement or anything?"

"No, that's ok. Do you need a lift anywhere?" Danny asked.

Tessa shook her head as she picked up her shoes from where she'd dropped them when the two men had flown over the wall. She waved goodbye and carried on up the beach, keeping a careful distance from the wall in case any further men decided to leap over.

Danny still stood, hands on his hips, glaring at Steve.

Steve stood, one arm cradled against his body, attempting to look menacing.

"Hospital." Danny said.

"No need." Countered Steve.

"Really? And how's that?"

"You can put it back."

"I can….What?" Danny spat, causing Steve to take a cautionary step back.

"It just needs to be put back in. No need for the hospital."

"Are you scared of the hospital?" Asked Danny, again with his smirk.

"It's just dislocated, it happened once before in the SEALS and once it was put back I was ok to carry on."

"Oh really, you just had it popped back in and you were A-OK were you?"

Steve's face began to redden, with both anger and annoyance at the fact Danny could see through him like glass.

Chin took that moment to catch up with his commanders. He jogged over and jumped down onto the beach keeping his eyes on both his friends, he and Kono had learned early on that a standoff between these two had to be handled carefully.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he took in Steve's dishevelled look and obviously dislocated shoulder.

"Not much, just Captain America here wants me to relocate his shoulder."

"Perhaps a doctor would be better." Chin said as he ignored the growl that came his way from the Lt Commander.

"Chin, would you mind taking these two ladies to booking, while I take Super SEAL to hospital."

Steve growled again. But didn't argue, alerting both men to the pain their friend must be in.

Chin hooked onto the cuffs of Danny's captive, then helped up Steve's woozy runner and headed toward Kono as she pulled up alongside the beach.

"Hey cuz, they ok?" She nodded toward the other half of the five-0 team, still in a standoff, Steve still growling while Danny stood smirking.

"Kono, those two will never be ok. Danny's gonna take Steve to the hospital. His shoulder's dislocated."

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah."

50505050505050505050505050

"Just pull it "

"I can't just pull it."

"You can, so do it. Just pull it. "

"No way man. No! Way !"

"Please, Danno ?"

"Where do I hold it?"

"Put your hand here , and the other here ,and crack it back."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Please. Just do it , Danny."

"You know you're going to owe me big time."

"I know, wine coolers on me."

"And?"

"And I'll bring my wallet. Now please, will you just...argh!"

"God that feels awful, no way am I ever trying to do that again! I'm taking you to the hospital. Let the professionals deal with you"

Danny pulled the car back into the heavy morning traffic. He glared over at the panting, sweating, almost ready to puke and pass out ex SEAL.

"_Oh pull over, Danny, Oh you can put it back, Danny. I don't wanna go to hospital, Danny_." He sang in a high pitched voice.

Steve didn't bother lifting his head off of the cool glass of the window. He couldn't even muster the energy to growl at his partner. He did manage a weak protest though.

"I don't sound like that."

"Really? That's all you got?"

"For now."

"I knew you were in more pain than you let on. Why you insist on being the tough guy when it's so obvious you need help is beyond me."

"Could we save this for later?"

"Why save for later what I can complain about now?"

"Because later I'll hopefully have some painkillers in my system to dull down your incessant wining." Steve said wincing as the car hit a pot hole he was sure Danny had aimed for.

"So you admit you require pain medication. I think we're making progress."

Steve was about to tell the Detective to shut his pie hole when Danny hit a particularly deep pot hole causing Steve to gasp as his injured shoulder was jarred against the car seat.

"Are you trying to hit every bump in the road, Danno?"

"Sorry. Just proving my point that you're in pain."

Steve couldn't be bothered to retort, or even growl at his partner. Instead he began a mental list of all the evil things he could do to the other man.

He laughed as the idea to undo the bolts in Danny's office chair made its way to number one.

"What?" Questioned Danny.

Steve grinned and shook his head. "Nothing." He was about to add a smirk Danny's way when the driver hit another bump, causing the ex SEAL to suck in a breath and visibly pale.

Danny put his foot further to the floor as the hospital came in sight in the distance.

5050505050505050505050

Danny was sure in the movies, the act of putting one's shoulder back into one's socket was a smite easier than what he'd just witnessed.

It had taken a large male nurse, along with a large Doctor to pull the arm back into place. The sickening sound it had made had taken his appetite, ran to the airport with it and put it on a plane back to Jersey. The fact that Steve's shoulder had once dislocated before hadn't made the situation any easier, in fact, according to the Doctor who was currently strapping the offending limb into a sling across Steve's body, the more times you dislocate, the worse it can be to pop the bone back into socket.

Danny stood to the side, keeping careful watch over his partner. The Doctor had knocked him out for twenty minutes after the X-rays had come back to save him the pain of the joint being realigned. Steve had come to ten minutes ago. At first he'd been a little disorientated. Danny had kept his hand on the former SEALS knee to help ground him as the drugs wore off. Currently his injured partner sat on the edge of the bed as the Doctor pulled the straps of the sling tight around his body. His colour had come back a little but he looked wiped out and ready to sleep. Danny stepped forward as the Doctor finished positioning the sling.

"Well Doc? How's he doing?"

Steve looked up at Danny and attempted a relieved smile. The last thing he wanted to do right now was have to pay attention.

"He's good. He'll need to wear this sling for a couple of weeks or so. I've prescribed pain killers which he'll need to take regularly." The Doctor looked at Steve pointedly. This wasn't the first time he'd dealt with the Lt Commander. Steve had the good grace to look sheepish. "Also hot and cold compresses will help alleviate the discomfort. Steve, make sure you flex your finger muscles often so your muscles don't stiffen up. Apart from that, the X-rays look good so you're free to go."

"Thanks ,Doc" Steve shook the man's hand with his left.

Danny left him alone to rest as he went to fill the prescriptions. When he returned the taller man was swaying slightly, his eyes almost closed as he hung his head in an effort to relieve any and all pressure from his abused body.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Steve looked up and nodded tiredly. Danny patted his good shoulder and helped him stand. They made their way back to the car. Steve sunk into the passengers seat, resigning himself to the fact that for at least two weeks he was going to have to give up driving controls to Danny.

Danny pulled out of the hospital car park, his face set in thought as he turned toward the direction of the McGarrett family home.

Steve knew the silence meant some thought was brewing within the Williams brain. And he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a divine revelation he was about to be struck with from his partner.

"You know, I'd thought you'd just smash your arm against the wall to put it back in, kinda like Mel Gibson did."

"That was in a movie , Danny ." Said Steve tiredly.

"He did it as a party trick."

"Danny, that was a movie."

"Aren't SEALS taught how to put shoulders back in?"

"No , Danny." God he wished he'd stayed at the hospital for some peace and quiet.

"So super SEAL can't relocate his shoulder? Wait, is it RElocate? Cos that sounds more like you're moving house, it is the opposite of DISlocate though."

"Shut up , Danny."

Fin.

* * *

_Danny's so much fun to write! Especially when Steve's a little worst for wear! Thanks for reading , feel free to hit that little review button!_


End file.
